The invention relates to a clamping ring for a cable gland and to a method of fitting a cable gland.
Cable glands are known from the prior art, and serve to fix electrically conductive cables to electrical plug connectors or to cable bushings in order to prevent any inadvertent separation of the cable from the plug connector or the cable bushing. Cable glands that serve simultaneously to seal a region between the cable and the plug connector or the cable bushing are also known.
Conventional cable glands are generally screwed onto the plug connector or the cable bushing far enough that a defined torque arises. This has the disadvantage that any check undertaken for correct fitting will be laborious, and require special tools. It has also proved to be the case that, after a certain storage period, an undefined loosening torque arises. In some circumstances, this can lead to the cable gland working loose.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved clamping ring for a cable gland. This object is achieved by a clamping ring with the features of claim 1. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cable gland. This object is achieved by a cable gland with the features of claim 5. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fitting a cable gland. This object is achieved by a method with the features of claim 11. Preferred developments are described in the dependent claims.